particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Socialist Alternative
The Democratic Socialist Alternative, or DSA is a left-wing liberal party that was founded by a collective of Telamonian socialists, liberals and environmentalists in February 2599. The party stands for the freedom and equal rights of all citizens, which they believe is essential to promote a fair society. The DSA have also played an active part in green politics and feel strongly about the protection and conservation of the environment. Foundation The DSA originated from a council in Calnevari, Lirona called the Lirona Socialist Council; a union which consisted of socialist thinkers and intellectuals based in the state of Lirona, which existed from 2594 to 2599. This council would discuss how they felt about the state of Telamon and how it was being run, along with taking part in protests and demonstrations, particularly ones regarding the conservation of the environment or against new isolationist laws. The Lirona Socialist Council dissolved in January 2599, due to lack of funds. However, James Waters, a young socialist who was a member of the council until it's dissolution, gathered former members for a meeting some evening around February 2599 to discuss the revival of their union. It was that evening that they all agreed that there was a lack of left-wing, liberal opposition in the Parliament of Telamon and that they needed to seize power in parliament. James Waters and the other former members of the Lirona Socialist Council decided that must form a political party and gain seats in Parliament to stand up for the values that they hold dear. On February 2599, these former members founded the Democratic Socialist Alternative. They registered the party in time for the September elections, despite not gaining any seats that year. The party has since recieved a lot of support and is increasing in popularity. Party Ideology The party hugely pride themselves as a socialist alternative to the majority of other parties in Telamon. Government The DSA have shown evidence of favouring central government and large government responsibilities. The DSA have favoured the government subsidising services, such as health care, higher education and also environment schemes. Environment The DSA have hugely taken part in campaigns in support of protecting the environment and have voted in favour of programmes such as promting recycling and the plantation of more trees. Market Despite claiming to be liberals, the DSA have proven to be heavily in favour of market regulation; a controversial decision to many of the other parties in Telamon who strongly support the free market. The DSA have also frequently voted in favour of the nationalisation of services such as health, education and the production of military technology. Diplomacy The Democratic Socialist Alternative are mostly internationalists and believe that forming diplomatic relations with foreign nations will help to promote prosperity. The DSA have always been against laws regarding the tighter border controls. The DSA also support Telamon providing aid to poorer countries. Law The Democratic Socialist Alternative have always supported the fair treatment of prisoners and convicts and believe that everyone should be entitled to a fair trial, regardless of their wealth or background. The DSA is strongly against the use of capital or corporal punishment. However, the DSA does support the introduction of more law enforcers on the streets of Telamon to ensure civilians' safety. Election History September 2599 In the very first election that the Democratic Socialist Alternative took part in, they recieved 191,510 votes, holding only 0.15% of the overall vote. The DSA did not suceed in gaining any seats in Parliament. Their greatest victory was in their native Lirona, where they recieved 128,260 votes. The DSA's presidential candidate was James Demonic, originally the most senior member of the Lirona Socialist Council. James Demonic came fourth place, recieving 133,971 votes in the first round. September 2603 The Democratic Socialist Alternative enjoyed their greatest victory yet in the September 2603 Elections. This election saw the DSA make their move in to Telamon Parliament, gaining 37 seats. The party recieved a total of 9,327,845 votes (6.04% of the overall vote), with their greatest victory in the state of Migadon where they secured 17 seats and have become the second most popular party, only behind the Democratic Capitalist Delegation. The DSA only managed to secure 5 seats in their native Lirona, one of which is now held by party leader, James Waters. In the Presidential Elections, there was great controversy of the DSA's choice of candidate to endorse. At the beginning of the year, it seemed that the DSA were moving towards the conseravtive coalition by expressing support for the Telamon National Party candidate, Susan Smith. However, the DSA and the TNP had further diagreements over the voting of policies such as the TNP's proposal of tighter border controls and cutting off foreign aid. With much encouragement from the Democratic Capitalist Delegation, the DSA crossed over to the liberal coalition and endorsed Amália Caccini of the Radical Party to support her in her campaign to be re-elected for a fourth term. Cabinet Ministers John Green Environment and Tourism Minister (2604-Present) John Green is the first ever cabinet minister from the Democratic Socialist Alternative. Green was one of the founding members of the Lirona Socialist Council and has been a member of the DSA since it's foundation in 2599. Green has played a major role in Telamonian green politics and environmentalism throughout his career. He is a member and sponsor of many environmental charities and organisations and has organised many campaigns for the conservation of trees. John Green ran for a seat in Valeria in the 2599 elections, which he lost. He ran for a seat in Calnevari in the 2603 elections which he won. James Waters suggested to John Green that he ran for the role of Environment and Tourism Minister in Amália Caccini's next cabinet proposal. Amália Caccini proposed that Green was to be the next Environment and Tourism Minister, on the grounds of his experience in campaigning for the environment and also his good diplomat skill. When the Cabinet Proposal of 2604 was passed, John Green suceeded and became Environment and Tourism Minister. Presidential Candidates James Demonic Election: September 2599 Age: 56 Endorsements: None Votes: 133,971 (0.10% of the overall vote) James Demonic was one of the founding members of the Lirona Socialist Council and held many of the meetings which took place in Lirona. Demonic had been a huge influence on Telamonian politics during the 2590s. As the oldest member of the DSA when it was founded in 2599, Demonic boldly put himself forward for the presidential election to attempt to change the layout of the government. He promised major democratic reform in Telamon and declared that he would change Telamon around, making it a fair and free place for everyone. Despite gaining immense support from the Telamonian left wing, James Demonic was defeated and came last place with only 0.10% of the vote. This was not only a disappointing election for James Demonic, but also the rest of the DSA who failed to gain any seats in parliament that year.